Optoelectronic components in which a light color is converted by a wavelength-converting conversion element are known. The conversion elements of such optoelectronic components comprise a phosphor designed to absorb electromagnetic radiation having a first wavelength and subsequently emit electromagnetic radiation having a second, typically longer, wavelength. Different phosphors that emit electromagnetic radiation having different wavelengths can also be combined with one another. By way of example, optoelectronic components comprising light emitting diode chips that emit in the blue spectral range are known in which blue light generated by the light emitting diode chip is converted into white light by a conversion element.
It is known to form such conversion elements as laminae that can be arranged above light emitting surfaces of optoelectronic semiconductor chips. Producing conversion laminae by screen printing methods is also known. However, the conversion elements obtainable thereby have comparatively large shape tolerances. It is likewise known to realize conversion elements as stamped ceramic laminae. However, this is associated with high production costs.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved method of producing a conversion element.